Adventures of Android Yamcha:Protect the Future
by Ichigo288
Summary: The story of Android Yamcha continues where Future Trunks ask for his help to defeat some dangerous enemies.


ANDROID YAMCHA: Protect the future!

This a sequel of the first Android Yamcha fanfiction story I hope you enjoy.

CHAPTER 1

Yamcha was on Roshi's Island sitting in a beach chair sipping orange juice from a glass cup. "Hmm nothing has been going on since the last five months."Yamcha sighed. Yamcha flew to the city and started walking into a dark alley. A strange man figure with a capsule corpse jacket came out from the shadows. "Who are you mister ?"Asked Yamcha.

CHAPTER 2

"What a powerful sense of ki energy what are you. You look human are you another android? Asked Yamcha "I am from the future and I came too convince you to help my timeline, my time machine is on top of that building."explained Future Trunks. "Yeah right I'm not an idiot but I am up for a fight. Are you sure there are no tricks?" Asked Yamcha. "No tricks just follow me up here." Said Trunks. Both of them flew up to the sky and landed on the roof. Trunks pulled a capsule from his jackets pocket and threw a few feet away on the ground. POOF! A cloud of smoke surrounded them. "A giant time machine was there." Come on let's get inside. Demanded Trunks. Both of them jumped inside the seats and sat down then Trunks started pressing buttons. The time machine's rockets started and blasted off into the sky and disappear.

CHAPTER 3

The Machine landed in a field of rubble. Future Android 17 and 18 were at a carnival shooting ki blast at the rides and the people. Everyone was running and screaming away from the town. "AHHHHH HELP HELP!" The people yelled. "Androids this can be trouble!" Stated Yamcha. "Yes I need your help let's go finally defeat them."Said Trunks. Trunks flew towards the two androids on the ferris wheel cart on top. Android 18 and 17 started throwing punches at Trunks with him blocking their hits. Trunks teleported to a roller coaster track while standing on it. The androids did the same. "Are you running away again just like last time ? Asked Android 17 with an annoyed voice. "No not this time I've brought help!"Yelled Trunks. "Oh are you talking about that one armed reject with that stupid orange gi ? Asked Android 18. "Don't make fun of my senpai Gohan ever again. Ordered Trunks. Trunks was surrounded with yellow aura and transformed into a super saiyan. Trunks used Burning attack on Android 18. He pulled out his sword and stabbed his sword in her left thigh. "You little brat! Yelled Android 18. Android 17 used Endgame on Trunks. Trunks fell on the ground and picked himself up. "Hey fight me not him meet me at the Island near here."Ordered Yamcha. "Who's that guy he looks week but I can sense he's strong?"Asked Android 18. "Hmph let's find out shall we? Asked Android 17. "He is strong because my mother told me a lot about him and that he may exist in a different timeline, I guess she was right . Everyone Teleported to the Island.

CHAPTER 4

Yamcha did Vegeta's old fighting stance. "What the hell are you doing? Said Android 17. Android 17 was standing straight with both of his arms crossed. "Heh just something a former foe did before a fight. Yamcha replied. Android 18 walked towards a big shady tree and sat under it. While Trunks was five feet away from Yamcha, holding his sword in his hand while in his standard form. Android 17 flew towards Yamcha and formed a fist while trying to kick the left side of his head. Yamcha grabbed 17's ankle and threw him up in the air. Yamcha threw a destructo disc at 17 but he dodged it. Yamcha was suddenly in the behind 17 and used wolf fang fist. "What the hell was supposed to do that only hurt a little?" Asked 17. 17 went flying towards Yamcha and punched him in his stomach then hitting his face with a knee. 17 punched Yamcha's face. Trunks was behind 17 about to cut him with his sword but suddenly a Ki blast hit Trunks. The blast came from 18. She had a disgusted expression on her face while looking at him. Yamcha used A Kamehameha wave at 17. Android 17 shirt was torn up looking like rags. "HAHAHAHA! Your shirt is ruined! Android 18 laughed.

CHAPTER 5

"Well this looks like a lot of fun how about I join? Cell (Imperfect ) asked. Cell was on a tiny little hill six feet away from everyone. Cell looked at Android 17 and licked his lips. "Hey you disgusting bug creature what do you want from us ? Android 17 asked. "YOUR BODY ! Cell yelled. Everyone was confused on what was going on. Cell raised his tail up and went flying towards Android 17 at full speed. Android 18 flew to Cell and punched in the face. Cell punched 18 in the stomach. Cell opened up his stinger and above Android 18's head. "Oh what is going on in my timeline I killed Cell before he did this technique. Yamcha thought. Trunks went Super saiyan raised his sword went charging towards Cell."I don't know what you are doing but I will stop you!" Trunks yelled. Cell absorbed Android 18 and started to go through a metamorphosis (A body change). Cell was in his Semi-perfect form. Trunks tried to cut Cell but when the sword hit Cell he grabbed it. He squeezed it and the sword shattered. "What is this form?" Yamcha wondered. Yamcha used Wolf fang blast on Cell. Cell got up from the ground then Yamcha uses spirit punch. "What power do you have? I scanned you and found out you are the nineteenth android from Gero. Cell said. Android 17 tried to hit Cell but missed and was kicked by Cell in his gut .

CHAPTER 6

Cell started repeatedly punching Android 17 all over his face and chest. Yamcha stop Cell by using Tiger Jackhammer Fist on him. "Cell I'm your opponent don't forget that." Yamcha said. "THEN YOU'LL DIE!" Cell yelled. Cell opened up his stinger and absorbed Android 17 with him laying uncautious. Cell went through another Metamorphosis. Cell went to his "Perfect" form (Final form). "SAY GOOOOD BYYYYE!" Yelled Cell. Cell used the Kamehameha on both Yamcha and Trunks. Yamcha grabbed Trunks and flew away into the sky.

(4 hours later)

Yamcha landed on the surface of Kami's hideout. "Looks like no one is here let's train in the chamber." Yamcha stated."Chamber no you mean that Chamber where you can train for years and in the outside world it seemed that you were gone for ten minutes? Trunks asked."I don't have time to do this I've trained for years to go beyond super Saiyan but I just can't do it. It took me years to become a super saiyan and I'm still week." Said Trunks. "Beyond Super saiyan training with a partner can't be tough." Replied Yamcha.

CHAPTER 7

(3 Years in the time chamber) Both Yamcha and Trunks walked out of the chamber. Trunks was buff with muscles that looked swollen from under his neck to his ankles with long hair in a ponytail while Yamcha had short spiky hair pointing straight up. Both flew of the hideout and went flying down. Perfect Cell was standing on a hill in the middle of a canyon and was approached by Trunks and Yamcha. Cell sniffed the air and made a disgusted expression on his face. "What is that terrible smell coming from ?" Cell asked. Trunks kicked Cell's face then kicked the right side of his head. Cell went flying into a mountain. Yamcha went to Cell and used spirit ball on him. Cell and Yamcha flew to the clouds and started throwing punches towards each other. Both of them punched each other in the face at the same time. Trunks used Burning attack on Cell but he teleported. Instead the attack hit Yamcha. Yamcha was hurt but then Cell was four feet behind Yamcha and used Kamehameha. Yamcha was kicked in his gut by Cell. Yamcha fell to the ground. Trunks and Cell started throwing punches towards each other but Cell was way faster and punched Trunks in his jaw. Cell punched him to the ground. Trunks slowly got up from the ground. Cell used the Kamehameha wave but Trunks countered it by using Finish Buster. The Ki sphere consumed the wave and hit Cell. A giant explosion happened reaching four yards in the canyon.

CHAPTER 8

Cell was bruised with his left side of his torso gone. "You little punk don't worry I'll finish you off for good ! Cell yelled angrily. CELL OVER HERE ! Yamcha yelled. Yamcha was holding a spirit bomb then threw at Cell. Cell once again used the Kamehameha with one arm towards the spirit bomb holding it back. Cell's wave was winning over the Spirit bomb. Trunks threw a ki blast at Cell hitting his back. Cell lost concentration and the was consumed by the spirit bomb. Then the spirit Bomb hit Cell blowing him into pieces and destroying those pieces of Cell into nothing. Every last atom in Cells body was destroyed. "Now your timeline is saved also saved. (Fast forward)

Trunks took Yamcha back to his timeline using the time machine. "Seriously I can't thank you enough for helping me. Trunks said. "Don't thank me thank Goku he is the reason why I started fighting." Yamcha said. "Right we'll I hope I can see you again for a good reason." Trunks replied. Trunks went inside the time machine and blasted away into the sky. "Hey I wonder what everyone else has been doing? Yamcha said.


End file.
